Comprometida con un desconocido
by percyjacksonfan123
Summary: Annabeth Chase, la princesa de Savidyria (sabiduria en griego) tendra que hacer algo, que bueno ella no quiere hacer, casarse con el engreido (o eso al menos eso cree) principe Percy Jackson, para salvar a los reinos de ambos. (LOS PRESONAJES PERTENECEN AL AUTOR RICK RIORDAN) (CHICOS, MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR NO SE BURRLEN NI HAGAN COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS TAN FEOS)
1. Chapter 1

Comprometida con un desconocido

CAPITULO 1

Un nuevo dia comenzaba, me levante y vi hacia la ventana, el hermoso paisaje del que algún dia será mi reino. Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, Hija del rey Frederick Chase, monarca del gran reino de Savidyria, por lo tanto princesa de Savidyria. (**Es en español, sabiduría en griego**).

Me alejo y me preparo para este dia, mientras me cambio llega mi prima, Thalía Grace, ella y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas, ella es mas grande que yo, aunque sigue siendo una niña pequeña. Ella es hija de Zeus, el rey de los Dioses, ella ha decidido ser una cazadora de Artemisia, pero ella estará aquí con nosotros un tiempo, Artemisa le ha concedido la petición de pasar un tiempo con nosotros, ya que según Artemisia, algo grande esta por suceder y quiere que todas sus cazadoras estén en las mas optimas condiciones.

Al llegar ella me dice, con cara de preocupación ''Tu padre quiere hablar contigo, dice que es algo urgente''

Me sorprendo, porque casi siempre cuando mi padre me manda a llamar es para algo sencillo y manda a mis doncellas, no a mi prima, y menos que ella tenga la cara de preocupación, ella nunca se deja ver así, tendrá que ser algo urgente, muy urgente.

''Dile que bajare en un instante'' digo pensativa ''digo peinándome. ''Esta bien, pero anda'' dice todavía con cara de preocupación, y un poco de tristeza? ''Se ve que esta como frustrado'' y se va.

Me termino de arreglar y bajo corriendo por las escaleras del castillo, al pasar por los pasillo la gente me hace un reverencia, en otra condiciones los saludaría pero paso corriendo, algo malo está pasando con mi padre y tengo que averiguarlo

Al llegar veo que mi padre está alrededor de la mesa de estrategias, con sus colegas, llego y se me permite pasar. Lo bueno de ser la hija del rey en estos tiempos donde las mujeres en esta época no son tomadas en cuenta, tanto en lo político, como en educación y por supuesto en el matrimonio, se me deja participar en estrategias, ya que como todos saben, hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia, aunque solo eso, solo planear, no se me deja pelear, puede ser que por ser hija del rey, pero también por el hecho de ser mujer. Aunque se pelear, al ser semidiosa, pues muchos monstruos intentan atacar, pero mi padre me dejo tomar clases con mi daga, y según me maestro, soy la mejor en combate, aun mas los jóvenes que también les da clases, así que no soy tan débil a la hora de pelear.

A acercarme a la mesa, todos se callan, mi padre voltea y me dice desesperado '' La guerra con el reino de el joven rey Luke Castellan llegara si no hacemos algo ya, las situaciones en el exterior son mas graves, gracias que él quiere expandirse hasta llegar a chocar nuestros reinos, nuestras tropas no son los suficiente para combatirlos'' dice caminado alrededor de la mesa, viendo de un lado hacia otro mientras sus colegas piensa en sus adentros.

''Hija mía, la verdad ya se nos ocurrieron todas las formas posibles para remediarlo, pero la verdad necesito que me hagas un favor'' dice en tono de suplica '' Claro'' digo con esperanza ''Necesito que vayas al templo de tu madre''

Oh no, eso no…

La verdad me llevo un poco mal con mi madre, siempre ella quiere que yo sea la perfecta en todo, y como era su hija predilecta, ya que la verdad, soy muy buena en todo, me exigía mucho y la verdad solo aparecía para reganarme y decirme que lo hacía mal, la verdad, yo si la llega a tratar un poco a secas y mas por ser respetuosa, ya que al final de cuentas es mi madre, pero yo, llegando suplicando por su gran sabiduría me dolía un poco, gracias a mi tonto orgullo.

''Pero, padre...'' Pregunte en tono ahora yo de suplica ''Annabeth!, me lo prometiste'' digo mi padre ''Seria de verdad una gran ayuda si lo hicieras''

''Esta bien'' dije, a lo mejor ni siquiera será tan malo ''que hare exactamente?'' pregunte extrañada, si tendria que ir con mi madre, tendria que saber que le preguntare o solo para ver que opina, si ya tenemos que ir a preguntarle significa que es muy difícil la situación

''Necesito que le pregunte, como podremos solucionar este problema, ya que también nuestros vecinos de alado, de el reino Atlantis, el rey, Paul Blofis, también tiene serios problemas con el reino del joven Castellan'' dijo mi padre. Al escuchar el reino Atlantis pensé que este tal Luke Castellan era un tonto al querré declarar la guerra en contra de 2 reinos y mas el de Atlantis. Atlantis era gobernado por el rey Paul Blofis, y este tenía un hijastro del que sabía que era famoso por grandes proezas que había hecho, yo pienso que es un engerido que nada de aquí por allá luciéndose y mas porque es muchacho era hijo de el dios Poseidón, dios que odiaba a mi mama, y ella también a el, y aunque no siempre estoy de acuerdo con el señor Poseidón, el rey de Atlantis, era un muy buen gobernante, el pueblo era grande en muchos sentidos, pero su hijastro un tonto, de seguro.

''Muy bien, iré en unos minutos 'dije meditando un poco las cosas ''Gracias hija, de verdad'' Con esto se despido de mi, sus consejero también, yo hice, lo mismo y me salí de allí rumbo a el templo de mi madre.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie, ya que para ir a la gran templo de Atenea, tienes que ir un poco mas presentable, ya que la verdad, a mi me da igual que me ponga, pero al ser mujer y su hija predilecta, pues creo que tengo un poco de presión. Al terminar salí y me encontré con Thalía, al verme cambiada un poco mas cubierta me pregunto

''Adónde vas?'' ''Voy al templo de mi madre'' dije un poco incomoda, ella sabia el rollo que teníamos ella y yo. ''uff que mal, quieres que te acompañe?, no quisiera que mi prima favorita fuera sola, que tal si le sale un monstruo y se la come a la pobre'' dijo eso con un sarcasmo '' que tal si se comen a la hija del rey,?'' digo en tono de pregunta retorica ''Haha, muy graciosa, la pobre de mí, la güera, hija tonta del rey'' dije eso yo también riéndome, ya que de güera tonta, bueno eso no lo tengo y mis ojos gris tormentoso, según dicen eso me hace ver peligrosa.

''Anda ven, la verdad después de la pregunta que le hare, podremos ir a caminar'' dije. ''Esta bien, la verdad si quisiera estar un tiempo con mi prima favorita''. Al decir eso ella y yo, salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos a la plaza, mientras caminamos, la gente que nos pasa nos saluda y nosotros viceversa. Mientras íbamos para allá, me quede pensando en lo que nos podría decir mi madre, pero la verdad si tenía un poco de miedo, pero no se lo diría a nadie. La fortuna de mi pueblo puede contribuir con la opinión que Atenea tengo en este problema. Al seguir caminado, Thalía se para de repente, creo que empezó a hablar con alguien, yo no le puse atención, por todo este rollo de la respuesta. Al terminar la conversación de Thalía con esa persona, vino corriendo y me pregunto

''Te encuentra bien, se que eres seria pero esta vez esta demás'' dijo algo pensativa. ''La verdad, es solo quiero acabar con esto, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento con la repuesta que me dirá'' dije. ''No te preocupes, ni que fuera una respuesta de muerte'' dijo riendo, pero la verdad no llegue a reírme

Al recorrer la mitad del pueblo llegue al frente del templo de mi madre, me quede viendo la grandiosa arquitectura, uno de mis mayores sueños es ser arquitecta, pero mi condición de mujer no me lo pedirme, pero eso no me impide apreciar la arquitectura, las formas, los estilos, los diseños y mas, me encanta. Pero reaccione y me di cuenta de porque estaba aquí.

Al caminar hacia la entrada Thalía se detuvo y dijo ''Annabeth... La verdad, bueno tu sabes…'' entendí y nomas le dije. '' Esta bien Thalía, puedes irte, aparte te iba a pedir que si me dejabas ir sola'' dije sonriendo

''Cool'' dijo feliz, ''Te espero afuera'' y al decir eso, se fue caminando hacia las bancas

Al llegar y pase por la entrada, la gente se me quedo viendo, la verdad era muy raro que yo fuera al templo de mi madre, pase y la gente me saludo, yo hice lo mismo, aunque por lo que pude ver, a la gente mayor se le hace raro que yo estuviera allí, la verdad, es raro que una mujer y sola fuera a un templo sola, y aunque era la hija del rey, la gente seguía al pie de la letra las reglas, yo también, pero a veces algunas reglas tenía que romperse.

La gente me vio y se fue de templo, me quede sola, después de eso, me acerque a la estatua de Atenea y nomas rece

''_Madre, tenemos un gran problema, sé que no soy la mejor para pedirte algo, pero el reino tiene un problema, te pido de corazón, como podremos arreglarlo? , por la gente''_

Al terminar vi a mi madre, a la misma Atenea parada enfrente de mí, me sorprendí y me arrodille

''Ma, madre'' dije sorprendida

''Annabeth, mi hija predilecta'' lo dijo ella, con un acento amable, pero autoritario ''Levántate'' al escuchara, obedecí y me levante. ''He escuchado tu pregunta, y mi opinión es la siguiente….

''Solo lograran derrotar al reino de Luke Castellan si el reino de tu padre y el reino de Atlantis, del rey Paul Bolfis, se juntan, se que tu padre y el de Atlantis no se lleva muy bien, ya que como sabrás la patrones de estas 2 ciudades son Poseidón y Yo respectivamente, la verdad no sabía exactamente como, así que también fui yo a consultarlo con el Oráculo, ya que hija mía, la sabiduría y el futuro también se encuentra en manos de mortales, y le pregunte lo mismo que tú me preguntas y la respuesta que me dio, creo que no le agradara a estas 2 naciones..'' dijo mi madre triste

''Cual es? Pregunte intrigada ''dime cual es? Es mala?''

''Es que hija mía, te afecta a ti de una manera que no te esperabas'' dijo triste, pensé cual será? Ni que me vaya a morir, como dijo Thalía

''De verdad quieres escucharla de mi, podría decírsela a tu padre y el te diría mi...''

''No, quiero escucharla yo'' dije decidida

''Esta bien, tendrás que casarte con el hijastro del rey de Atlantis, el joven príncipe Perseus Jackson.''

_Okey, pensé, creo que si es para morirse…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_CHICOS SE ME OLVIDO ESPECIFICAR, LA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA DURANTE LA EPOCA DE GRECIA ANTIGUA, SORRY: P_

_Y PERCY TIENE 17 Y ANNABTEH 17_

POV: PERCY

''Nunca me ganaras Di Angelo'' dije en tono burlón. Blandiendo mi espada contra la suya

''Pronto lo veras, querido primo'' dijo mi primo, Nico Di Angelo. Y al decir eso, zafo la espada y se fue a descansar después del entrenamiento.

Bueno, creo que se equivoca, ya que soy el fabuloso Percy Jackson, bueno de fabuloso no tengo nada, no sé porque la gente piensa que soy engreído o fabuloso, tal vez será porque, bueno soy hijastro del rey del pueblo, Atlantis, y porque, la verdad he salvado del peligro a el reino varias veces, pero nadie se toma la molestia de ser mi verdadero amigo, bueno, mi mejor amigo Grover Underwood si, pero la verdad, también quisiera mas gente con quien ser yo mismo.

Al ser hijastro del rey, bueno ya verás mi situación más o menos como es. Mi madre era la única hija que tenía mi abuelo para gobernar, pero como era mujer, pues ella no puede gobernar y la quería casar, pero mi madre conoció a Poseidón, el dios de los mares y se enamoraron y luego me tuvieron a mí, mi abuelo se enfado mucho, pero la perdono, y estuvimos ella y yo juntos, ya que Poseidón no puede estar con ella, pero ellos se llevan bien, y el es un buen padre, o al menos lo el poco tiempo que a veces lo veo. Pero después de que yo cumpliera 8 años, mi abuelo la obligo a casarse con el estúpido de Gabe Ugliano, 1 mes antes que el muriera y el fuera rey, pasaron 4 años y la verdad no lo soportaba, era el peor ser humano, me trataba mal, y peor a mi madre, la golpeaba. Una vez lo enfrente, por haber golpeado a mi madre tan feo que sangro, ella no podía hacer mucho, ya que la mujer tenía que someterse a lo que su marido le decía, pero eso a mí se me hacia de lo peor, entonces lo golpe con una silla, si sé que es muy agresivo, pero creo que se lo merecía, en fin lo hice y mi madre me vio y me saco de allí, me digo que no lo hiciera que teníamos que ser buenos con él, pero eso a mi no me pareció, al final, un dia el se tuvo que ir por cuestiones del reino, zarpo y jamás volvió. Yo digo que mi padre lo mando a donde debería estar.

Y bueno, después de la muerte misteriosa de Gabe, mi mama conoció a un académico llamado Paul Blofis, este la quiera mucho y la trataba con respeto, después de 2 años se casaron y él fue el nuevo rey de Atlantis, la verdad me cae muy bien él, y aparte es muy buen rey, espero algún dia convertirme en uno tan bueno como él, aunque la verdad dice mi madre que ya seria edad que me vaya preparando, porque bueno tengo 17 años y según ella ya debería estar casándome, pero no lose, no encuentro a la indicada. Muchas muchachas dicen que soy un buen partido, yo no sé que me ven, pero bueno, físicamente soy alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Pero a la hora de combate, uff, soy el mejor espadachín en todo el reino, o según mi maestro Quirón, y al ser hijo de Poseidón, pues se controlar el mar y a la hora de combate si estoy cerca del mar, creo que ganaría.

Terminamos de entrenar yo y Nico. Mi primo Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, el dios de la muerte, se quedara con nosotros un tiempo para perfeccionar sus movimientos con la espada, ya él vive con su hermana mayor Bianca, ella ya es una adulta, y vive en otro reino, pero la verdad lo mando para eso y porque sabe es los 2 nos aburrimos si no estamos juntos, y es que con él me la paso genial.

Nos sentamos cerca de un árbol y contemplamos el reino. La verdad tengo mucho miedo de no poder gobernar bien, pero algún dia encontré la forma de. Y a lo lejos veo a mi hermanastro Tyson, el también es hijo de Poseidón, pero con una ninfa y el es un Ciclope, la primera vez que lo ves te da miedo, es tan alto como de 1.90m. Pero no es más si un niño pequeño. Al llegar dice jadeando

''Paul, quiere verte'' dice preocupado. ''Dice que es urgente''

Me levanto y pienso que es lo que pasa, puede que sea problemático, ya que tengo trastorno de déficit de atención y dislexia, pero esta vez no hice nada

''Esta bien, iré para allá''. ''Okey'' dijo Tyson y se fue. ''Te veo allá''

Me levante, me volteo hacia Nico y le pregunte ''Vienes?''

''No'' dijo ''me quedare a practicar mas'' y con esto me despedí

Al ir hacia el reino, la gente me saludaba y yo nomas les decía buenos días, o perdón tengo prisa, ya que no quería ser descortés pero Paul me habla y creo que es urgente.

Llegue al castillo y dirigí a la oficina de Paul, toque y escuche un ''Pase'', entre y estaba Paul revisando unos papeles. Llegue, lo salude y me senté enfrente de una silla en sus escritorio

''Percy, te preguntaras porque te llame, cierto?'' dice en tono de pregunta

'Si, la verdad si, pero antes de empezar, yo no hice nada'' dije en tono de suplica

''No, no es eso'' dijo casi riendo ''Es que tenía que llamarte para confirmarte lo peor, Luke Castellan, del reino de ''Taixidiotis'' (**es en español, viajero en griego)** quiere expandirse mas y conquistarnos'' dice en tono serio, casi enojado.

''La cosa es que el quiere aprovecharse de nuestra flexibilidad de dejar que llegue hasta los territorios todavía no adueñados y llegar hasta nosotros, y lo mas grave, no solo no quiere conquistar a nosotros, sino también al reino de lado, Savidyria'' Al escuchar esto de él, me temía lo peor, Luke Castellan y yo nos habíamos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo llegamos a hacer mejores amigos, pero él fue cambiando mas, siendo mas serio, rencoroso, y con ganas de tener todo el poder para él solo, después de una pelea que tuvimos sobre quien iba a ser el mejor reinando, nomas por jugar le dije que nunca lo dejaría ser mejor que yo, después de eso se lo tomo muy personal y ya nunca me volvió a hablar, dese allí nuestra amistad se rompio.

'' La cosa es Percy, debemos aliarnos con Savidyria para poder ganarle a Luke, y la verdad tengo dudas si aceptara aliarse con nosotros, ya sabes por los problemas que tenemos…''

Ya sé que se refería, pensé, lo que pasaba es que cada ciudad tenía sus patrones de la ciudad diferentes y no podía haber 2 dioses mas diferentes que Poseidón y Atenea, el por un lado, era mi padre, y Atenea era la madre de la princesa de Savidyria, Annabeth Chase, la verdad nunca la he visto, peor por lo que dicen, es BASATANTE inteligente y ella es una de las pocas mujeres que tiene un cierto tipo de ''libertad'' allá.

''Así que Percy, te pido que vayas a buscar a tu padre, para que le preguntes que podemos hacer para combatir a Luke y su ejército, ya que el de ellos es mucho mas grande''

''Aparte, no se pero siento que la decisión te afectara mas a ti que a nadie y la responsabilidad ser muy grande, la superaras, pero será difícil, así que ve con cuidado'' dijo en tono de preocupación

''Okey'' le respondí. ''Iré inmediatamente''

Después de eso me despedí, y salí rumbo al templo de padre.

En el camino me encontré a muchas personas y ''amigos'' me preguntaban si quería ir con ellos o pasar el rato, pero les dije que tenía un asunto que resolver y me iba caminando lo mas rápido posible. Al entrar al templo estaba solo, ya que la hora de oraciones ya había acabado hace 2 horas. Llegue y le deje una ofrenda a mi padre, luego rece para ver si me atendía:

_Padre tenemos un problema en la ciudad, Luke Castellan quiere apoderarse de nuestro territorio y el de el reino vecino, te pido que nos ayudes a saber como solucionarlo, ya que esta decisión influenciara en el destino de varios reinos, y toda la responsabilidad cae en mi, o según eso es lo qué piensa Paul, por favor ayúdame, ya que algún dia yo ser el rey y quiero hacer lo mejor para el reino, por favor…_

Y de repente apareció Poseidón enfrente de mí y me arrodille

''Padre'' dije en tono reverencial.

''Percy, levántate, hijo mío'' al escuchar esto me levante. ''He escuchado tu plegaria, la verdad con lo que me dijiste no creo que mi opinión valga mucho, ya que lo que estoy considerando es que el futuro de Atlantis lo sepa nadie mas que el Oráculo, así que vamos para allá'' Al terminar su oración de repente terminamos él y yo en la entrada del templo del Oráculo.

Al entrar vimos que estaba una joven muchacha, ella se llamaba Rachel Elizabeth Dare, ella era quien podía ver o predecir el futuro, al llegar ella voltio y nos dijo con una voz casi melancólica ''Así que ya llegaron'' al decir esto mi padre y yo nos no quedamos pensando, alguien ya había venido y preguntado sobre nosotros?

''No se tomen la molestia de pensar quien fue, en unos momentos responderé tu pregunta Perseus Jackson''. Nos acercamos y ella le dio una reverencia a mi padre y viceversa, después de eso, le pregunte:

''Ya sabes cuál es?'' dije asombrado. ''Si, es sobre el futuro de tu reino y el de Savidyria'' dijo, a lo que esto yo solo asentí.

''Bueno, Percy, me temo decir que la respuesta no te gustara para nada'' dijo con voz seria

''Cual es? Tengo que saberlo, si no lo hago puede que acabemos en una desgracia'' dije serio

''Esta bien, pero recuerda, tu quisiste saber la respuesta…'' se voltio y leyó un papel, como si lo acabara de escribir, y borroso, como si lo hubiera sabido así, de rápido.

''Para que las 2 naciones de Atlantis y Savidyria combatan juntas, es necesario un lazo que los una comúnmente, y eso lazo será el que tendrán cuando tu Perseus Jackson hijo de Poseidón y Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea se comprometan en matrimonio''

Al escuchar eso, mi padre nomas se quedo pensativo y mirándome de forma triste.

''_QUE?'' Y eso fue lo único que pude decir después de 1 minuto._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

POV PERCY

(CHICOS SE ME OLIDO AGREGAR ALGO AYER EN EL POV DE PERCY, ES YA SE HA ENTERADO UN DIA ANTES DE LA NOTICIA)

_QUE? Eso fue lo único que pude decir después de un minuto._

''Pero como? de verdad me tengo que casar con ella? Pero, ósea, QUE? Digo con cara de preocupado, extrañado.

''Si lo siento, Percy, pero esa es la única solución a lo de la batalla, y aunque no lo crees eso podrá solucionar tu problema con Luke'' dice Rachel seria

''Eso fue demasiado, solo para un dia'' Dijo Poseidón, con cara de sorprendido

''Así que esa fue la única solución? Dije con un poco mas de esperanza para ver si había otra mas coherente solución

''Si'' dijo Rachel pero un tono de pena

''Esta bien, así que hijo nos tenemos que regresar, mmm, gracias Rachel Dare'' dijo mi padre, mientras él y yo salíamos del templo

Cuando salimos de repente llegamos a la entrada del castillo, enfrente de la puerta, el y yo ahí.

'' ¿Así que hijo, harás lo que dijo el Oráculo?'' pregunto

''Si, tengo que, puede que hasta y nos llevemos bien…'' dije dudando

''A parte, tengo que hacerlo, los reinos de los 2 corren peligro, no quiero que por mi culpa los reinos corran peligro'' dije un poco mas seguro.

''Pues de tu parte Percy es muy maduro, pero ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere o no lo tome un poco mas calmado, como tú?, ¿Qué tal, si a enterarse de esto, ella te odie?'' dijo Poseidón, no me gusto lo pesimista que fue el comentario, pero era realista.

''Pues no lose, eso lo veré cuando la conozca, por ahora tengo que avisarle a Paul la noticia'' dije un poco desanimado, alejando me de mi padre

''Esta bien, Percy, nos vemos'' y al decir eso, como los 2 viajes desapareció.

Entre al castillo y me dirige hacia la oficina de Paul, entre y me vio, y me pregunto…

'' Que paso?, estas bien, que te digo Poseidón?'' pregunto con aire de preocupación

Al él terminar le explique toda la historia, lo de mi padre, su posición por su opinión, lo de Rachel y mi decisión de aceptar la visión del Oráculo. Todo es tiempo el me veía con cara preocupación y compasión, al terminar el me dijo:

''Bueno Percy, mañana iremos al reino de Savidyria a decirle al rey Frederick la solución al problema de la guerra con Luke'' dice decidido

''Mañana iremos a pedirle la mano a su hija, para cumplirse la alianza y la visión del Oráculo''…

POV ANNABETH

_Okey, pensé, eso si esta para morirse_

ESTAS BORMEANDO, VERDAD?! Dije exaltada

''Hija'' dijo Atenea ''Compórtate, sé que es un anuncio ENORME, pero tendrás que hacerlo…'' dijo mi madre seria aunque con lastima

''MAMA!'' dije ''Como puedo estar calmada si tendré que pasar TODA mi vida de lado de ese tono, y a parte no es que tu y Poseidón se llevan mal? Como es que no lo quieres matar?!'' dije esperada

''CLARO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE CASES CON EL HIJO DE POSEIDON!'' dijo mi madre gritando

''Pero es la única manera que estés a salvo de un ataque de el reino del joven Luke Castellan, a parte, creo que las profecías no se pueden cambiar, lo escrito, escrito esta y no lo puedes alterar… dijo mi madre, pero yo en eso la interrumpí

''PERO, MAMA…!'' dije triste, casi llorando

''HIJA, recuerda, la decisión que tomes, no solo te afecta a ti, si no también a los demás, ¿Qué pasaría si no te casas con él?, La guerra vendrá, los reinos colapsaran y morirán muchos, y que tal si tu también…''. Cuando termino de hablar, supe que tenía razón, sería muy egoísta no hacerlo, si que tengo que pensar en mi futuro y no quedarme con cualquier, pero esto lo hago por la gente, por la gente que necesita que tomemos una decisión que los favorezca a ellos también.

''Esta bien'' me calme, ya que lo razone.

'' ¿Entonces?'' dijo mi madre en tono de pregunta

''Lo acepto, tengo que casarme con Percy Jackson'' lo dije en una forma tan triste, que creo que por un momento mi mama dudo de la decisión en la cual ella también estaba de acuerdo.

''Esta bien, '' dijo Atenea.

Cuando dijo eso, me voltee para salirme del templo, pero mi mama grito

''ANNABETH!'' dijo ''Sé que es muy dura la situación y la decisión que tomaste, pero recuerda que siempre de algo vas a descubrir algo bueno, pude que sea chico, pero algo hermoso y que te deseo muy buena suerte'' al decir esto me abrazo, y fue como si todo lo que hicimos el una por la otra malo, como si todo el pasado malo se hubiera borrado y comenzara un capitulo nuevo. Al terminar el abrazo se despido de mi y desaparición.

Entonces salí del templo, y me encontré con Thalía

''Entonces cual fue su opinión?'' pregunto entusiasmada, pero su cara cambio cuando vio la mía…

''Tendré que casarme con el hijo del rey de Atlantis, Percy Jackson'' y al decir eso, hice algo que casi nunca lo hago en publico, llorar

Entonces Thalía me abrazo y empezó a consolarme

''Tranquila Annabeth'' dijo con voz esperanzadora ''Todo saldrá bien''

''Si, tengo que calmarme, se lo tengo que decir a mi padre'' dije sin sollozar mas

''Y que le dirás exactamente?'' dijo ella con preocupación

Entonces le explique todo lo que había pasado, de que llegue, la oración, lo de Atenea y la bomba que me dio, aunque también el lado positivo, la reconciliación de Atenea conmigo.

''Entonces, estás segura que quieres casarte con él?'' dijo Thalía

''Si, es lo mejor para todos''' dije segura

''Y para ti, ¿es lo mejor?'' pregunta Thalía

''Thalía, por favor, no me hagas dudar'' le roge a mi prima

Después de eso ella y yo nos fuimos hacia el palacio. Cuando llegamos ella me dijo que se iba hacia su habitación y me dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien ella estaría dispuesta, después de eso, me dirige hacia el salón de estrategias, al llegar solo estaba mi padre, esperándome impaciente viendo hacia la ventana, al llegar me voltio a ver y me dijo

''Hija, regresaste'' y me abrazo. ''Entonces, cual fue la posición de Atenea'' pregunto preocupado

''Padre, ella me dijo que fue hablar con el Oráculo y ella me dijo que… me dijo que. ''. Empecé a dudar y ponerme insegura. ''Me dijo que la única solución para que las 2 naciones luchemos juntas será porque tendrán un lazo en común, y es lazo ser el que tendremos cuando yo me case con el príncipe de Atlantis, Percy Jackson'' y fue cuando le solté la noticia

Mi padre se quedo unos segundos tratando de captar todo y me dijo:

''Segura que quieres aceptar la decisión?'' me pregunto ''Porque no creo que estés en total acuerdo, aparte ver a mi única hija casarse por el bien del pueblo está bien, políticamente, pero mi niña, no quiero que sufras…'' dijo mi padre con mucha tristeza

''Papá, está bien, ya tome mi decisión, lo hare'' dije decidida

''Esta bien hija, si tú lo decidiste, lo aceptare…'' y me abrazo

El abrazo no duro mucho, ya que un guardia entro corriendo y dijo

''Su majestad, el rey de Atlantis Paul Bolfis y el príncipe Percy Jackson, viene a hablar con usted y la princesa'' dijo alarmado. ''Dicen que tiene la solución para unir sus 2 reinos''.

_Chicos esto es hasta hoy, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la novela, y por no criticarme tan feo!, espero que sigan la historia conmigo hasta el final:). Se que son muy cortos los capitulos, pero soy nueva y la imaginacion no me ''llueve'' tanto como para hacer un diluvio. :)_

** !DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_HEY, PERODN POR ABERLOS ABANDONADO__, TUVE QUE HACER UN PROYECTO EN MI CASA CON UNAS AMIGAS Y ME LEVO TODO L DIA, DESENME SUERTE, APARTE VA A HACER MUY RARO QUE LOS __**VIERNES, SABADOS Y DOMINGOS **__SUBA, TRATARE PERO NO LES PROMETO NADA PERO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLA_

POV ANNABETH

''_Su majestad, el rey de Atlantis Paul Bolfis y el príncipe Percy Jackson, viene a hablar con usted y la princesa'' dijo alarmado. ''Dicen que tiene la solución para unir sus 2 reinos''._

Cuando termino de decir esto el guardia, mi padre dijo:

''Esta bien'' dijo alarmado ''Bajaremos en seguida, dígales que los recibiremos en la sala principal y que nosotros también llegaremos en unos instantes''. Termino y le dijo que se retirase para informarles. Cuando se fue, se me quedo viendo y me dijo

''Lista hija? No estás nerviosa?'' pregunto

''No, se lo que tengo que hacer, al menos es por una buena causa'' dije, aunque si estaba nerviosa, irá a conocer a la persona con la que tendré que casarme, y no por gusto.

''Muy bien, vamos''. Al decir esto mi padre salió por la puerta y yo lo seguí. Bajamos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos al sala principal.

Durante el trayecto estaba nerviosa, gracias a los dioses mi padre no me vio durante el camino, el iba delante mío, pero no dejaba de hablar en voz baja: ''_Que tal si es un tonto?'' ''Que tal si me trata mal?'' ''Pero, _pensé ''_Que tal si es bueno?'' ''Que tal si llego a amarlo?'' _al pensar esto último me dije ''_Claro que no Annabeth, nunca llegar a amara alguien con quien te tienes que casar a fuerza y nunca lo has visto._

Cuando llegamos hacia la puerta, que daba al salón del trono, mi padre voltio y me dijo

''Estas segura que quieres entra?, yo podría hablar con ellos solos y decir que tu estas enferma o algo'' dijo preocupado ''tú no tendrías que estar presente, presiento que saben lo mismo que nosotros''

''No, papá, tengo que ver con quien me casare'' dije decidida y seria

''Okey'' y al decir esto abrió las puertas y se voltearon 2 personas, vi al rey, y luego lo vi a el…''

POV PERCY

Después de 1 dia de viaje en caballo y sin ningún monstruo que quisiera matarme, por fin llegamos a Savidyria, a pedir la mano de la princesa Annabeth Chase a el rey Frederick Chase, rey de este reino, para arreglar de una vez por todas el conflicto con el otro reino vecino, Taixidiotis, gobernado por el joven rey y me ex amigo, Luke Castellan.

Este dia, durante el viaje he vendió pensando si de verdad esta era la decisión correcta, sé que es la correcta en el sentido de que esto podrá salvarnos a la hora de la guerra, porque sé que obviamente habrá una guerra ya que Luke es muy obstinado. Pero si es una decisión correcta, personalmente, ya que a esta chica es con la quien me tengo que casar y pasar el resto de mi vida. Tengo miedo de que ella no me pueda perdonar por la noticia y decisión que habremos de tomar, ya que si le digo todo la historia, ella sabrá que es verdad y la tendrá que seguir, ya que se trata del destino de ambos reinos.

Llegamos a la entrada del castillo Paul y yo y el resto de guardias que llevábamos en el viaje, después Paul nos presento, a él como el rey de Atlantis y luego a mí como el príncipe. Luego el guardia del castillo dijo que dejáramos caballos y un grupo de guardias a disposición de ellos para llevar a los caballos hacia el establo, mi padre les dio la orden que fueran con nosotros 2 guardias hacia el castillo para hablar con el rey y que el resto fuera con los caballos. Siguieron las órdenes y nos entramos hacia el castillo

Mi padre, yo y los 2 guardias entramos y llegamos hacia una sala principal donde un guardia del castillo dijo que porque queríamos una audiencia con el rey, y mi padre le dijo

''Dígale que tengo la solución para que nuestros reinos 2 reinos se puedan unir'' dijo serio y el guardia se fue corriendo

''Crees que esto fue una buena idea?'' pregunte

''Si'' dijo ''Teníamos que decírselo nosotros mismos y no mandar a alguien, como está la situación y la solución es mas correcto que vengamos nosotros personalmente a decirle que te tendrás que casar con su hija'' dijo afirmando mi teoría, pero yo quería su opinión.

Luego después de unos minutos, se escucharon pasos y vi que alguien abrió la puerta, era el rey, luego la vi a ella…''

POV ANNABETH

Cuando nos vimos sentí algo, al extraño, pero lo ignore. Aunque cuando lo vi, no estaba nada mal, es alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes, como el verde del mar.

Mi padre se acerco hacia el rey Paul y se dieron la mano y dijo Paul

''Soy Paul Blofis, el rey de Atlantis y este es mi hijastro y el príncipe Perseus Jackson'' al terminar de decir esto Perseus también le dio la mano a mi padre, luego este dijo

''Soy Frederick Chase y esta es mi hija Annabeth Chase'' luego yo le di la mano a Paul y luego nomas salude con la cabeza a Perseus, este se mostro confundido. Luego mi padre pregunto

''Bueno porque no nos siguen a otro lugar, donde creo que es mas apropiado para la conversación que tendremos'' y al decir esto seguía mi padre, y por detrás me seguí el rey Paul y hacia atrás de el Perseus.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de invitados, en donde había una mesa, en donde nos sentamos de lados opuestos, yo y mi padre y Paul con Perseus.

''Entonces, cual es su solución'' dijo mi padre

''Pues'' dijo Paul. ''La solución que se nos llego fue la siguiente, que su hija, Annabeth tendrá que casarse con Perseus, para que los 2 reinos puede pelear juntos'' Y al decir esto él, puso una cara de expectación al igual que Perseus, pero nosotros nomas nos quedamos con una cara de, ya lo sabíamos, cuando no hablamos Paul pregunto

''No van a decir nada?'' dijo intrigado

''No'' dije, a lo que Paul y mas Perseus me vieron con cara de preocupación, ya que en una conversación entre rey y rey, creo que no es muy normal que una princesa pueda hablar, y rápidamente voltearon hacia mi padre, esperando ellos a que me regañase, pero el no es de mucho protocoló y no dijo nada, a lo que ellos sonrieron rápidamente

''Porque?'' pregunto Perseus, y al oírlo hablar otra vez sentí algo, pero me dije _puede que sea guapo, _ lo admití, _pero de seguro es un patán._

''Porque'' dijo mi padre ''Nosotros también sabíamos de esa pequeña visión de Oráculo'' y después de eso mi padre les platico de cómo Atenea nos dijo la visión que le dijo el Oráculo. Después de la historia, Perseus dijo

''A nosotros también no la dijo un dios, nomas que este fue Poseidón'' y al decir esto, el también los conto de cómo fue, lo sucedió en el templo y con el Oráculo. Después de esto, cuando Perseus termino con su historia mi padre comento

''Muy bien, entonces, deberán estar cansados, así que porque no se quedan aquí a descansar'' dijo mi padre.

''Si, eso estaría bien'' dijo Paul, frotándose el cuello

''Y entonces…'' dijo Perseus con tono de preocupación. ''Que haríamos con, usted sabe, lo de el compromiso'' y eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono incomodo, viéndome especialmente a mí.

''Pues, tal vez, sería bueno que lo anunciáramos mañana, ante, ustedes saben, todos'' dije sin entusiasmo

''Muy bien, mañana será'' dijo mi padre. ''Pero antes, porque no mas tarde, rey Paul y joven Perseus, nos acompaña a cenar, sería un honor'' dijo mi padre con un poco mas de entusiasmo hacia aquella atmosfera seria

''Muy bien, nomas nos acomodamos y estaremos listos'' dijo Paul un poco mas feliz

''Entonces mas tarde nos vemos'' dijo Perseus sin entusiasmo. ''Compromiso, Paul, rey Frederick, mmm, Princesa'' y al decir esto él se fue, incomodo y yo también, al momento que él se fue, me despedí de mi padre y de Paul, los deje a ellos 2 hablando en la oficina.

Cuando iba caminado hacia las escaleras, me lo tope, aunque trate de evitarlo, me voltee y cuando iba a volver hacia arriba, escuche….

''ESPERA''

Voltee y vi que era Perseus

''Espera'' dijo acercándose. ''Hey'' dijo un poco incomodo. ''Como estas?'' y al decir esto me reí. ''Que pasa?'' dijo el intrigado.

'QUE QUE ES LO QUE PASA?'' Dije enojada. ''Tu llegas así nomas diciendo que tienes que casarte conmigo, ni siquiera me diriges un poco la palabra y esperas que te diga _O muy bien Perseus, de maravilla'' _dijo eso con un acento gracioso pero con nada de gracioso. ''Pues no amigo, no estoy para nada bien'' dije exaltada

''Wow, está bien'' dijo un poco exaltado pero calmado. ''La verdad no esperaba que te callera bien, pero trate de ser un poco mas amable'' Y al decir eso, me sentí una tonta, tal vez estoy juzgándolo muy prono, no lo se

''Pues, la verdad si'' dije apenada. ''Lo siento'' dije en voz baja.

''Hey, está bien'' dijo un poco mas feliz. ''Se que todo esto del compromiso es un poco loco, pero por lo mientras que ese dia llegue podemos intentar conocernos'' dijo

''Si, eso estaría bien'' dije un poco mas feliz

''Y a lo mejor nos voleemos amigos, y la profecía se cambia o algo'' dijo esperanzado, esperando que eso pasara, aunque eso yo no lo creo mucho

''Puede'' dije ''Pero sería muy raro'' dije un poco mas seria

''Bueno, que tal si salimos, no se, a platicar'' dijo

''Esta bien'' y con eso nos encaminamos hacia la salida. Al principio el empezó a caminar adelante mío, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía hacia donde iba se detuvo, volteo y me reí, luego el dijo

''Hehe, después de ti'' dijo apenado

Y camine por enfrente de nosotros y le mostré la salida hacia un pequeño jardín que teníamos en el castillo, al salir empezamos a caminar, fue un poco incomodo al principio, pero él me pregunto

''Así, que, princesa Annabeth'' dijo expectante ''O como te gusta que te llamen?

''Así está bien'' dije caminado ''Pero, por favor no me digas Annie'' dije suplicando

''Porque?'' dijo preguntando, alegremente?

''No sé, no me gusta como suena'' dije. ''O a ti te gusta que te digan Perseus'' dije preguntando graciosamente

''OOh no'' dijo evadiendo el nombre. ''La verdad durante la conversación y cuando me gritaste'' dijo sonriendo cuando menciono sobre la pequeña escena que hice. ''No dije nada, ya que sería un poco grosero interrumpir de repente, pero no, no me gusta que digan mi nombre completo, me gusta que me digan Percy, así nomas, sin _su alteza_ o _príncipe_'' al decir esto lo dijo con una voz chistosa, que me hiso sonreír un poco

''Así que nomas dime Percy'' dijo feliz

''Percy'' murmure ''Me gusta'' dije, a lo que el sonrió al escucharme

''Y'' dijo cambiando de tema ''Que te gusta?'' dijo expectante

''Pues me gusta la arquitectura, no tienes la mayor idea, y ya no te digo porque después no me callas'' dije bromeando a lo que él solo sonrió ''Y además me encanta leer, aunque'' dije eso con un poco de tristeza

''Que?'' pregunto, ¿con una voz de preocupación? ''Que lo que tienes?''

''Pues'' dije ''La verdad me encanta leer, pero nomas puedo leer lo que se me permite, ya que, como tú sabes soy una mujer…'' y al terminar de decir eso me puse un poco triste

''Oh, lo siento, pero veras que eso cambiara, lo prometo'' y me guiño, no lo entendí y supe que tramaba, pero allá el

''Y a ti? Que te gusta?'' pregunte

''Pues a mí me encanta el agua, y como ya sabes, soy hijo de Poseidón y toda la cosa, pues creo que si me gusta'' dijo eso riéndose

''Creo que si'' dije riéndome un poco también

''Aparte, creo que si es divertido jugar con el agua'' dijo feliz

''Si, creo que si'' dije feliz

Después de eso platicamos de muchas cosas mas, como que él es muy bueno con la espada y el también supo que soy buena con mi daga, se sorprendió mucho , pero digo que se le hizo muy padre que una chica pudiera defenderse, ya que, como le dije, creo que cualquiera y mas que fuera semidiós tendria que saberse defender, después de eso platicamos de mas cosas y me di cuenta que el no es el típico príncipe engreído que pensé, bueno si es un tonto, pero es muy buena persona y chistoso. Es no quiere decir que ya estoy lista para casarme, pero al menos ya no me casare con un total desconocido. Paseamos toda la tarde en jardín, y cuando menos nos enteramos ya era la hora y tuvimos que entrar a cenar.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad del camino, donde le iba mostrando a Percy el camino, nos encontramos con Thalía que en cuanto me vio ella pregunto

''Hey, Annabeth'' dijo feliz a lo que dijo luego luego

'' ¿Quién es el? Dijo extrañada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_Chicos muchas gracias por leer la novela, de verdad de corazón, ya que es la primera vez que escribo y subo una novela de percabeth__, pero de verdad también les agradecería si también ponen sus cometarios de observación, por ejemplo ya tengo 2 y de verdad ayudan mucho, aunque eso si no se pases eh! _

_También habrá veces en los que los POV de Percy no serán tan extensos, ya que me quiero concentra en Annabeth ok? No se enojen y si, si pondré escenas de batallas con monstros mitológicos, eso será pronto, pero con la batalla contra Luke falta todavía pero si pondré capítulos enteros._

_ASI QUE DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN:_

'' _¿Quién es él?'' Dijo entrañada_

''Oh!" dije exaltada. ''Este es Percy'' dije feliz, feliz? Creo que esto es una reacción un poco rara, pero a lo mejor será porque quiero ser más amable

''Hey'' dice Percy contento

''Yo soy Thalía'' dijo ella un poco extrañada

''Mmm'' dije acercándome hacia Thalía, que luego me acerque hacia su odio y le dije murmurando. ''Este es el chico con que, mmm, tu sabes, me tengo que casar'' dije en voz baja. Después de eso me aleje y Percy me vio con cara rara

''Así que Percy, ella es mi prima'' dije tratando de romper con el silencio. ''Ella es hija de Zeus y cazadora de Artemisa'' dije

''Si'' dijo todavía con cara de sorprendida después de lo que le acababa de decir

''Wow'' dijo Percy asombrado. ''Así que al fin conozco un hijo de Zeus, mas bien una hija, no es por ofender, pero sus hijos no viven mucho'' dijo un poco apenado, ya que como todos saben los hijos de los dioses tienen un olor mas peculiar que los humanos, un olor que los monstros detecta que puede llegar a hacer fatal, ya que los destruyes o acabas siendo su comida. Y es un poco más difícil para un hijo de los 3 grandes, que son Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, ya que su olor es mucho mas fuerte en ellos.

''Pues también para ti'' dijo Thalía ''Debe ser duro si no sabes luchar, yo al menos estoy con las cazadoras y por consiguiente se luchar, tu?'' dijo Thalía preguntándole a Percy

''Pues si, si se luchar'' dijo Percy ''Creo que cualquiera que fuera un semidiós pues tendria que saber como defenderse, y eso mismo está haciendo un primo mío, mas bien un primo de los 3'' dijo Percy refiriéndose a todos

'' ¿Quién?'' dije intrigada, un hijo de Hades?, ¿Quién?

''Se llama Nico di Angelo''

''Wow, pues algún dia deberías traerlo, ya que pues, al final de cuentas somos primos, pero gracias a los dioses que no tanto'' Dijo Thalía, que en cuanto dijo eso yo entendí a que se refería. Cuando, por ejemplo, tu un hijo de Apolo y una hija de Diosono, que Apolo y Diosono son medios hermanos, salen no está mal, hablando humanamente, ya que los dioses no tiene ADN.

Después de eso les sugerí que nos fuéramos a cenar, ya que se nos hacia mas tarde y mi padre y Paul nos estaban esperando. Nos fuimos caminando y en el trayecto hablamos de tantas cosas y nos reíamos y hacíamos bromas, parecía como si ya nos habíamos conocido antes pero no nos acordáramos, en fin llegamos y ya estaban cenando mi padre y Paul, al vernos mi padre dijo

''Con que Thalía, ya conoce a Percy'' dijo mi padre, feliz viendo

''Si'' dije, a lo que también sonreír

''Y tu también mas o menos a el'' dijo Paul

''Bueno'' dijo Percy bromeando ''Creo que eso intentamos''

Después de eso yo presente a Thalía a Paul, a lo que Paul se sorprendió cuando supo que Thalía era un cazadora de Artemisa, ya que es muy raro que se dejen ver.

Después de eso Thalía, Percy y yo nos sentamos a comer con mi padre y Paul, la comida fue relativamente normal, dado que no era muy común, o al menos para mí, que hace unas cuantas horas de repente un chico y su padrastro venia a pedirme la mano para casarme porque teníamos que salvar a nuestros reinos, pero estuvo bien la situación.

Después de eso, cada quien se despido y nos fuimos a nostras habitaciones, primero se fue Thalía, que me dijo, con señas, que fuera a su cuarto para hablar de todo esto, después mi padre y el rey Paul juntos, ya que resulto que ellos se llevaron muy bien y en vez de irse cada quien a sus habitaciones, mi padre y el padrastro de Percy fueron a la sala de la biblioteca ya que allí teníamos unos planos de una maquina antigua que le eran sorprendentes a Paul. Ya cuando yo me estaba yendo hacia la habitación, escuche que Percy me hablo:

''ANNABETH'' dijo corriendo, ya que yo iba mas adelante que el

''Si?'' dije extrañada

''Mmm'' dijo ¿apenado ''Quieres dar un paseo mañana en la ciudad, bueno mas bien me llevarías a ver la ciudad, bueno pero yo te llevo, noo, tú me lleva, no yo…'' dijo tratando de juntar la oración bien.

A lo que yo solo me empecé a reír

''Quieres ir a conocer la ciudad, pero también quieres ir a pasera conmigo?'' dije clara

''SI'' dijo exaltado, al saber que le entendí

''Esta bien, te mostrare la ciudad y saldremos a pasear, pero allí un problema…'' dije un poco mas seria

''Que es?'' dijo preocupado

''Pues mañana será cuando mi padre la diga a la gente que, tu sabes, estamos comprometidos'' Al decir esto lo dije casi murmurando, recordando el porqué de que él estuviera aquí

''Ah!'' dijo Percy ''Pues de todos modos'' dijo Percy campante ''Si o con anuncio yo quiero salir contigo, para conocerte mejor'' dijo Percy

''Esta bien'' dije un poco mas feliz

''Anda Annabeth!'' dijo Percy tratando de animarme. ''Yo se que si quieres ir'' dijo convenciéndola

''Ash!'' dije enojada ''Esta bien iremos'' dije un poco enojada

''Hey!'' dijo Percy ''No te enojes, todo saldrá bien'' dijo sonriendo

''Bueno, y como a que hora?'' dije

''Pues después de desayunar tu padre dará a conocer tu sabes, lo de…'' dijo esperando que yo entendiera

''Pues luego luego nos vamos'' dije

''Esta bien'' dijo Percy

''Buenas noches Annabeth'' y cuando dijo eso se volteo y se fue hacia su cuarto, en donde le habían dado un papel, durante la cena, en donde decía donde era su habitación

Después de eso me fui hacia el cuarto de Thalía, al entrar ella estaba jugando con una pelota y me dijo:

''Con que con ese te vas a casar?'' dijo Thalía emocionada

''Pero que tienes?'' dije extrañada

''Pues no se tu pero el esta GUAPO'' dijo Thalía emocionada

''TAHLIA!'' Dijo Annabeth exaltada

''Que?'' dijo mi prima, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera normal ''No me puede gustar nadie, y de hecho no me gusta nadie, pero ese Percy tiene lo suyo'' lo dijo viéndome hacia los ojos

''Thalía, ashh, mira puede ser que sea guapo y toda la cosa, pero que tal si es un tono?'' dije defendiendo mi punto de vista

''Annabeth, como puedes pensar que Percy sea un tonto? Por lo que he visto, poco, pero por lo que vi, es buena persona, te trata bien, y aparte es gracioso, porque yo ya me habría dado cuanta si solo te quisiera , para tú ya sabes que'' dijo exaltada, recordándome algo que solo ella y yo sabíamos…

''Y bueno, al menos te estás dando el tiempo para conocerlo?'' dijo

''Pues si, mañana vamos a salir a dar un paseo a la ciudad'' dije feliz

''Ósea'' dijo Thalía '' ¿es una cita?'' dijo levantando las cejas

''NO!'' dije rápidamente

''Como que no?'' dijo extrañada

''Pues mira, primero lo quiero conocer mejor, la verdad si me da miedo que dentro de un 1 mes o 2 me tenga que casar con el'' dije dándome la razón, ya que es un poco mas lógico hacer eso, y la verdad tenía mucho miedo

''Pues yo creo que al final de cuentas lo vas terminar amando'' dijo Thalía, diciendo tan sincero

''Pues no lo sé Thalía, la verdad no he llegado a pensar eso…'' dije

POV Percy

Después de este ajetreado dia, parece que las cosas habían cambiado un poco, y eso me gustaba. La verdad tenía mis dudas acerca de Annabeth, pensé que me iba a odiar, que me quisiera matar, luego la vi y no se, sentí algo, como, no sé, luego pensé que podía ser solo una niña güera tonta o malcriada, pero no, Annabeth es totalmente lo opuesto, es amable, graciosa e inteligente, muy inteligente, y linda, que? Que acabo de pensar? Bueno si esta linda. Pero yo no sé ella, yo tengo miedo, la verdad estoy nervioso por lo de el compromiso, ya que apenas la estoy conociendo y que tal si lo que conozco de ella es una farsa, tengo mis dudas, pero siento que ha de haber algo mas en ella, algo que tengo que averiguar sobre ella…

POV Annabeth

A la mañana siguiente desperté de lado de Thalía, ella y yo nos habíamos quedado hablando en su cuarto y yo me quedado dormida hablando, y por lo que veo ella también, ya que ninguna de las 2 nos cambiamos, después me cerciore de que Thalía estaba todavía dormida, ya era tarde, pero ella estaba todavía dormida, de verdad no sé como le hace para dormir todo el dia.

M e levante y me salí de su cuarto, durante la trayectoria hacia mi cuarto para bañare, cambiarme y bajara a desayunar me pregunte si Percy todavía quería ir a dar un paseo o si lo reconsidero, entonces como quería hablar con él y no sabía dónde estaba le pregunte a una muchacha que pasaba por allí, de seguro trabajaba en la cocina, ya que traía el mantel y todo, le pregunte donde estaba el y me dijo que en el cuarto que esta hacia el balcón del sur del castillo le agradecí y fui hacia donde Percy. Cuando fui a tocar hacia su puerta, no respondió, toque y no había nadie, entre a su cuarto y no lo vi, luego voltee a ver a el paisaje que tenia por balcón y me quede vio todo el reino y lo bello que es, la briza que golpeaba suavemente mi cara, luego los bosques que rodeaban a la ciudad, el agua cristalina del mar que con la olas que provocaba golpeaba la playa con la arena mas blanca y la ciudad brillante gracias a los colores que la rodeaban me quede en un transe viendo todo cuando de repente escuche que alguien grito mi nombre de forma alarmante

''ANNABETH?''

Cuando voltee vi a Percy solo con un pantalón, pero de cintura para arriba estaba sin camisa, mostrando un torso perfectamente esculpido, cuando lo vi, también traía un toalla, luego pensé rápidamente que se había bañado y cambiado o al menos los pantalones, luego nomas lo vi a la cara y sentí que me puse roja, tan roja que pensé que me había convertido en una de las vacas de Apolo, agache la cabeza y me fui corriendo y cerré la puerta.

Me fui caminado pensando en lo que acababa de ver, _POR LOS DIOSES ANNABETH, QUE TE PASA, pudiste haberte esperado en el desayuno, ¿Por qué no pensaste que se estaba bañando? _Pensé eufórica, rogando a los dioses que me tragase la tierra, ya que obviamente lo volvería ver y no quería que viera a la tonta de Annabeth roja. Después de ese embarazoso accidente me fui a mi cuarto, me bañe rápido y también me cambie rápido, cuando termine baje a desayunar y me encontré en el comedero a Thalía y Percy bromeando. Cuando llegue hacia ellos Percy nomas se puso serio, luego llegue sin saludar y me senté a comer, pasaron unos minutos serios y Thalía extrañada pregunto

''Mmm, chicos que ocurre entre ustedes'' dijo extrañada ''Los veo y ni siquiera se dirigen la mirada''

''Algo paso'' dije excusándome

''Si, algo muy embarazoso para los 2 paso'' dijo Percy nervioso

''Okey?'' dijo Thalía todavía extrañada. ''Bueno chico raros, me voy, tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo, no tardo ok? Nos vemos mas tarde chicos'' y con eso Thalía se fue y me dejo sola con Percy después de la tontada en la que me metí.

''Así que…'' dije tratando de romper el hielo

''Mmm, todavía vamos a lo de el paseo?'' dijo Percy incomodo

''SI!'' dije emocionada,

''Wow, que tienes?'' dijo ya un poco mas relajado, hasta sonrió

''Bueno, después de eso momento extraño, es bueno saber que todavía me quieras hablar'' dije feliz

''Hey, claro que te iba a volver hablar, solo que fue muy incomodo, pero lo bueno de esto es que tuviste el honor de verme sin camisa'' dijo Percy en forma seductora, pero con su particular forma de hacer reír a alguien

''PERCY!'' dije exaltada, es tan tonto a veces

'' QUE?'' dijo defendiéndose ''A que no tengo te gusto?'' dijo riéndose

''PERCY!'' volví a decirle pero esta vez riéndome

Estábamos casi terminando de desayunar, cuando un guardia vino y nos dijo

''Princesa Annabeth y Príncipe Perseus'' dice y hace un reverencia

A lo que yo y Percy también hacemos una y el dice

''Su padre'' dice dirigiéndose a mi '''Los quiere ver, dice que ya es hora que se haga oficial lo de el compromiso de ustedes 2 en publico''

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.


End file.
